


It Can't Have Gone Missing

by SerStolas



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Missing items, RebelCaptain Secret Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Written for The RebelCaptain Network Valentine's Day exchange with the prompt "They’d spent hours searching, but they couldn't find it anywhere" for the awesome ava-dalo. I hope you enjoy!





	It Can't Have Gone Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ava-dalo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ava-dalo).



> Star Wars belongs to Disney/LucasArtsLTD
> 
> Reposting due to some formatting issues

“Bodhi, are you absolutely certain it isn't in the footlocker?” there was a note of panic in Cassian's voice as he spoke to the pilot.

Bodhi held his hands up in defeat. “I'm sorry, Cassian, I've looked through that footlocker twice and had Baze help me dump it over to make sure nothing was stuck in the sides. It wasn't there.”

Cassian dug his fingers through his hair. Strands haphazardly poked this way and that and Bodhi thought vaguely that Cassian looked like he had the worst case of bedhead he'd seen the spy with, but Cassian hadn't been sleeping, he'd been constantly running his fingers through his hair in a nervous gesture.

They’d spent hours searching, but they couldn't find it anywhere. 

“I absolutely have to find that ring before the Pathfinders get back from their current mission, Bodhi,” Cassian said, pacing the length of the quarters he shared with Jyn. He certainly wouldn't want her coming into their shared quarters now. He and Bodhi had spent hours tossing every nook and cranny of the room trying to find the engagement ring that Cassian had so carefully procured, with the help of Leia Organa and Han Solo, so that he could propose to Jyn.

Their lives since Rogue One had not only survived but escaped Scarif hadn't been exactly stable. From the evacuation of Yavin 4 to the uncertainty of missions apart while the Rebellion hid on Hoth, to the evacuation of Hoth and Rebellion regrouping, Jyn and Cassian had learned to treasure the rare moments they had together.

Haven Base had a particularly unfinished quality to it after Yavin 4 and Hoth, but it had provided the Rebellion a new base of operations after they'd been forced to evacate Echo Base. The base was situated in a series of caverns and occasionally made Cassian feel as if they were animals hiding from predators.

Jyn had just laughed at that and told Cassian that she'd hidden out and lived in caves a number of times during her time with Saw.

The quarters Cassian and Jyn shared here in Haven Base weren't particularly advanced, their bed little more than two cots shoved together and their belongs stored in a series of footlockers. 

It had been those footlockers that Bodhi and Cassian had torn through today.

“Are you sure you didn't manage to leave it on Hoth?” Bodhi asked tiredly as he sat on the edge of Jyn and Cassian's bed.

Cassian shot his friend a dark look and Bodhi ducked his head in apology.

“Alright then, where else could it be hidden?” Bodhi asked. “Did you maybe sew it into the pocket or the seam of one of your jackets or something? K-2 said you do that kind of thing sometimes.”

Cassian paused and glanced at Bodhi, frowning. Bodhi wasn't supposed to know about the lullaby that Cassian had sew into his jacket that he carried with him on every mission on Draven's orders. And if Bodhi knew, Jyn probably knew too.

That would explain why the last time she'd been on base he'd caught her running her fingers over the seams of his jackets and she'd scowled briefly at him before he'd distracted her with a kiss that had quickly grown very heated and lead to the two of them sweaty and naked on their bed.

“I definitely didn't leave it on Hoth,” Cassian told body as he pushed the pilot off the bed and started feeling along the edge of the mattresses on the cots. “K-2 made kriffing sure I didn't forget it.”

“Well right now I don't know if we're going to find it before Jyn gets back,” Bodhi informed him. “They Pathfinders are supposed to arrive this evening according to their last communications, and debriefing will only stall them for so long.”

Cassian was fairly certain he hadn't hidden the ring in the mattresses, but he was feeling a little desperate right now.

He and Jyn had officially been 'a thing' for three years tomorrow, and he wanted to celebrate their anniversary by proposing. 

They'd talked sometimes, wrapped in each other's arms as the rush of sex slowly faded and they settled in to cuddling about the future. 

When they won the war, because Jyn had taken to refusing to speak about the possibility that they might not win, or the fact that either of them might not survive, after Cassian's last close call, Jyn didn't think she wanted a military life. She'd been fighting since she was 8 years old, and Cassian since he was 6. She imagined finding a planet where they could settle down, maybe even run some kind of sanctuary, particularly for children.

When they'd had a pregnancy scare seven months ago, Jyn had admitted that the idea of being a mother terrified her, but yet she yearned for it at the same time. She didn't know if children of their own were in their future, but she wanted to help children out there who had suffered as they had.

Cassian admitted the thought of running a full fledged orphanage might be a bit much, but he was certainly open to the idea of adopting a couple of kids and settling down with her.

On the few occasions Rogue One discussed the possbility, Chirrut had casually informed them that of course he and Baze would settle near Cassian and Jyn, as children would need uncles who spoiled them. Bodhi had laughed and agreed with the idea.

Cassian hadn't even thought about when the wedding would be if Jyn said yes (please let her say yes), but the promise, and the ring on her finger, would carry a weight for him, and bring him a further measure of comfort, knowing they had that to look forward to in their future.

A knock at the door made them both jerk their heads, eyes wide before the door slid open. Baze stood there, looking vaguely grumpy as always, arms crossed over his chest.

“Pathfinders are back,” the big man reported. He regarded the state of the room and lifted a brow. “Seems you two made a bit of a mess. Might want to clean that up before Jyn gets out of debriefing.

Cassian and Bodhi exchanged one panicked look and almost stumbled over each other as they began righting footlockers and sorting through the heaps of clothing on the bed and the floor and shoving them back in the lockers.

An hour later they'd gotten the room more or less back in order, and Cassian was fairly certain the clothing was mostly folded and in the right footlockers. He sighed and collapsed back onto the bed as Bodhi watched him.

“If K-2 made sure you got the kriffing thing off of Hoth, maybe you should ask him where it might be,” Bodhi suggested.

Cassian blinked, sat straight up, and stared at Bodhi for a moment before he rushed out the door.

Bodhi sighed and followed Cassian through the network of caverns that made up the base until they found K-2SO in the droid repair bay, examining R2-D2 as a mechanic installed a new footplate on R2.

The astromech droid beeped at K-2 and Kay turned to look at Cassian.

“Cassian, I would advise avoiding Leia Organa, according to R2's report, as she is very temperamental with information on the whereabouts of Solo,” Kay advised him in a serious tone.

“I'll keep that in mind,” Cassian replied, grimacing. Leia's mood since Solo had been captured and frozen had bounced between worry and fury and even Cassian avoided her some days. The only one who seemed to escape her wrath on a bad day was Luke Skywalker, and Cassian had to assume it was a Jedi thing. “I need to talk to you, Kay.”

“If this is about Jyn returning I ensure you I shall attempt to be polite,” the droid informed him. “It is not my fault that your small mate likes to pick fights.”

Cassian had figured out over the past few years that Jyn and K-2 didn't actually hate each other, but they both seemed to enjoy tormenting the other, and pretending they hated each other, but Cassian knew for a fact that K-2SO had taken it upon himself to protect Jyn on more than one occasion, and not just because it would 'increase Cassian's chances of survival,' whatever the droid might tell him.

“It's not about that, Kay,” Cassian gave a sigh of long suffering, more because the droid expected it than anything else. He lowered his voice. “The ring, do you remember where the ring is hidden?”

K-2's eyes blinked dark for a moment and then lit back up and he appeared to be studying Cassian and Bodhi behind him. “You placed it in the brown lace up boot in your footlocker beneath the blue parka that you have not needed since arriving on Haven base. Do you not remember this?” Mild concern made it's way into Kay's tone. “Do we need to have you see a medic, Cassian? Has the head wound you received on your last mission affected your memory?”

Bodhi's eyes narrowed and Cassian cursed under his breath, shooting a glance at Bodhi, who gave him a glare that was mild in comparison with the one Jyn would give him when she found out.

“No, Kay,” Cassian told him swiftly. “The medics cleared me for duty and it wasn't even that serious, just a bump to the head.”

“Uh huh,” Bodhi didn't sound like he believed Cassian. “I wonder what Jyn will say whe-”

“You won't tell her, or I'll tell her about the fact that your A-Wing made a crash landing on your last mission,” Cassian glared at him, not above using blackmail on one of his best friends.

“Perhaps you should check the footlocker again,” Kay replied, ignoring the way the two men were glaring at each other, but K-2SO was fairly good at ignoring when meatbags bickered.

Cassian took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, again.

He was Cassian Andor. He'd been on any number of deadly and dangerous ops, he'd survived things that would have made most people go insane.

He should not be this panicked over one lost ring. He would find it. It would be in the last place he looked, it just had to be.

“Go see Jyn, Cassian, you're the first one she'll want to see after debriefing,” Bodhi told him. “We'll figure something out. You can propose anyway, and tell her you want her to help you pick out a ring or something.”

Cassian nodded with another grimace and headed back towards the quarters he shared with Jyn. He supposed the idea of them picking out rings together certainly had a certain sentimental value, though he'd gone to a great deal of trouble to get the first ring he'd found for Jyn, and it wasn't as if he could exactly as Leia and Solo for help getting another one right now.

He would not, could not let this ruin the anniversary he and Jyn had tomorrow, the first anniversary that they were actually going to be in the same place at the same time. Their first anniversary, Jyn had been stuck holed up with the Pathfinders and trying to avoid capture due to some bad intel. Their second anniversary Cassian had been deep undercover and hadn't even been able to send her a message, though K-2 had delivered a per-recorded message that Cassian had set up in case he wasn't back in time.

Cassian sighed as he re-entered their quarters and trudged over to the footlocker, figuring he'd take one last look, thinking making the ring had gotten lodged in the pocket of a coat or something, or hoping it had.

He'd been digging through the clothing in his footlocker for a few minutes when the door opened and a weary but smiling Jyn entered. He paused, glancing up at her, his hands hovering over the footlocker.

Jyn raised an eyebrow.

“Looking for something, Cassian?” she asked.

Cassian immediately became suspicious at the innocence in her tone.

“Perhaps,” Cassian replied, his eyes narrowing.

Jyn was smirking when the light glinted off the object she pulled out of the pocket of the left breast pocket of her vest.

“Looking for this?” she asked. And Cassian felt his heart beating just a bit faster at the smile she gave him.

“The answer is yes, by the way,” Jyn told him.

“If you knew the panic you caused me,” he said with a hint of accusation in his tone. 

Smirking, Jyn dropped her bag and kicked the door closed behind her. There was a definite predatory sway in her gate as she crossed the room and placed the ring in the center of his palm. “Going to put in on me?” she challenged.

Cassian's eyes narrowed as he slid the ring onto her left hand then curled his arm around her waist, leaning down to press his lips against her own.

As they pulled back from the kiss, Jyn leaned up and whispered in his ear, “I think you should make love to me when that's all I'm wearing.”

Cassian growled softly in response and pulled her back against him.

Bodhi paused outside the door to Cassian and Jyn's room, holding his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing too loud when he found out just where the ring had been.

He wisely left the two lovers alone, and went to tell the rest of Rogue One that their spy and Pathfinder were finally engaged.


End file.
